


The Torturous Peak

by haikyuuobsessor



Series: Their Faiytale [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Father, Advisor! Tsukishima, Angst, It begins with Slight Violence, M/M, Prince! Kageyama, Sequel to The Story Hasn't Ended Yet, Slight fluff, more like a tiny bit of fluff, so heads up, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: If only he didn't make the choice to apply for the prince’s advisor post, then maybe, he wouldn't have met the prince and they would definitely not end up here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [The Story Hasn't Ended Yet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10705884)
> 
> One of the plots in this chapter is based of the Selection series by Kiera Cass.

Everyone flinched as the cane struck his body and the prince fell on both his hands, already lost count of how many times the thing cut through his skin. He was breathing heavily, heavier than when he was running away from the castle a few hours ago. He was mentally ready for what would come and from his past experiences, his dad has one very effective way to make him an obedient child. Tsukishima on the other hand, wasn't.

Right now he was made to watch as his lover crumble as more bloods appeared on the broken skin of his back. His golden eyes watched in horror as the king pulled his hand holding the cane above his head and without a warning, it came down fast striking his own son with no mercy. If it wasn't for the two guards holding him at his place right now, he would've ran to the raven-haired and saved him from getting another hit.

“Are you ready to admit your mistakes?” Kageyama whose eyes were closed shut as he endured the pain shooting up every nerves on his body, shakily nodded his head.

“A-agreeing to the marriage. I should have gotten my point across far sooner before all the preparations were ready. We have wasted so much money on that and that was my faul-” Another cry of pain boomed across the dungeon where the punishment were being held at.

“Your Majesty, plea-”

“Shut your damn mouth!” Tsukishima jumped as the angry eyes of the King was directed at him. Funny how Kageyama holds an uncanny resemblance to his dad with his soft black locks and charming blue eyes, but how different it felt to be stared by them both.

The King got down on one of his knees and yanked Kageyama’s hair back so he could stare into his son’s eyes. Intimidation has always worked on the young prince ever since he was a child, surely it will work once again. The King has a very clear way of making one submit to fear to get them to obey his orders.

“Don't try playing dumb with me Tobio. Now I’ll ask you again, what was your mistake?” He opened his eyes slowly, ignoring the pain seeping through his bones, as he dared to look straight back into his father’s gaze.

“I know what you want me to say. You want me to say that falling in love with him was a mistake. Running away from that wedding was a mistake. Standing up to you right now is a mistake. But I have been living for as long as I could remember, obeying every single order you gave me. Listen and do to every tiny little details you had me do, and to always render speechless if I even thought otherwise. But I’m not going to make you feel satisfied today Your Majesty by making you hear what you wanted to hear. For once, just this once, let me have the one thing I wanted so bad in my life. I will not ask you of anything else and I will follow all your words. Please, _father_.”

Tsukishima’s heart almost dropped when Kageyama had the guts to have a stare down with the king and to be able to spout such words to him, he was sure Kageyama won't feel the last of that cane hitting his body. He has had enough of this and was more than ready to step up and go against the King, but the guard next to him whisper.

“Don't. This is as painful for us to watch as much as it is to you. If you move, the King will make you eat those hits, and it will break the Prince’s heart. So don't. This is his fight. Let him make his choice.” Tsukishima recognized the guard as Sawamura, the head guard in charge of Kageyama. They have talked to each other a few times before and he always thought that the guy was a kind man. So, for now, he decided to follow his words, as difficult as it was for him to just stand  there and watch as the prince suffer through all the pain alone.

The King brought his face closer to Kageyama’s ear before whispering something to the prince. Kageyama swallowed a lump in his throat as he nodded his head at whatever that the King just told him before finally letting go of his head.

No one dared to move while the King made his way back upstairs, not even Kageyama who was barely keeping his conscious. As soon as the King disappeared, Tsukishima was surprised to see that he wasn't the only one moving towards Kageyama as the two guards holding him back just now went to the bleeding prince’s side as well.

“Ennoshita, tell Yachi-san that we need to prep for an immediate treatment, I’ll bring him up.” The other male did as ordered by Sawamura.

“I’m fine, Daichi-san.”

“I’ll knock you unconscious if you say that again. You’re not fooling anyone with your back bleeding like that.” Slowly, Sawamura lifted one of his arms and put it over his neck as Tsukishima did the same thing on his other arm. They walked to the medical wing where the royal doctors were stationed at.

“My dad- he, he exiled me from ever setting foot in this kingdom again. I am to make my way in a week. That’s, that’s what he whispered to me.”

The two male cradling Kageyama shared a look together. The King was overreacting, this was his son for goodness’ sake, his _only_ son that he _nurtured_ so that one day he’ll be the next king of the kingdom.

Tsukishima was fighting back tears as they put him on the bed as he lied on his stomach. Yachi-san put a mask over his face as she dosed him with anesthetics that made him lose consciousness. The bruises on his back was by far the worst she has seen being inflicted on him by the King. So it took her less than a second to decide that making him sleep while they treat his back will be a better solution.

Tsukishima and Sawamura stood back as they both watched Yachi and her medical staffs helped her cleaned up the bruising on Kageyama's back. Unlike the rest of the people here, Tsukishima is new to the fact that the King uses this kind of technique to punish his son. Surely some kind of punishment is needed to discipline a child, but this was just straight up torture and abuse. No wonder Kageyama never let him inside his room whenever he changes his clothes even when Tsukishima himself was in charge of pairing him with his outfits on certain occasions. Kageyama has always been adamant on making the blonde wait outside his room.

“I don't know whether I should thank you or hit you right now.” Sawamura said with a serious face while his eyes were kept focused on the prince who was being treated.

“I have never seen him disregard his father’s orders before. And for him to stand up against him like he did just now, it must've been a shock to the King as well. I don't know what he sees in you,” Sawamura turned his head to look at Tsukishima and he fixed his posture because the stare was definitely unnerving. “but if he’s willing to go over the line that far for you, then you must be one hell of a guy.” Tsukishima sighed.

“Honestly, I am lost as to what he sees in me too.”

Was it all worth it though. Was the love they shared, worth the punishment Kageyama had to face after this. Where will they go? Because obviously he’ll follow Kageyama anywhere. What about his family here? Will they be safe?

If only Kageyama had admitted that falling for Tsukishima was a mistake, then maybe he wouldn't be injured this badly. If only Kageyama hadn't stopped the wedding, then maybe he’ll be the perfect son to his father. If only Kageyama hadn't fallen in love with him, then maybe, maybe they wouldn't have to go through all this suffering.

If only he didn't make the choice to apply for the prince’s advisor post, then maybe, he wouldn't have met the prince and they would definitely not end up here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm secretly a sadist, that's why. 
> 
> This wasn't even supposed to be a series, so look what y'all made me do. You know who you are. 
> 
> XD. This is me blaming others for my inability to focus on more important stuff like school when my final is like this Wednesday.
> 
> Hope you enjoy that, next chapter should be up soon (hopefully). I added some fluff in that. Emphasize on some.


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama's fingers moved slightly and Tsukishima scooted closer at the helpless figure lying on his bed. At least the King was merciful enough not to kick them out while he’s son was out. 

His eyes fluttered open and the royal blue of his irises made its appearance for the first time after he was put under anesthetics about six hours ago. 

“You look awful.” Tsukishima snorted at the other male’s comment as soon as he woke up.

“Your words lack its usual bite, your highness.” Kageyama smiled, well, however a smile is defined for a guy who just got beaten by a cane for a couple dozens time could muster. He closed his eyes again as he sighed. 

“I’m no longer your highness.” Tsukishima brought his hand up so he could place butterfly kisses over his palm.

“I don't care. You're still the king of my heart.” Kageyama’s face reddened slightly at his words as he faced the other way.

“You're embarrassing.” 

“Says the guy who compared his love life with Romeo and Juliet.”

“Shut up.” They laughed again. The burden they have been carrying was feeling much lighter now, but their heart was still heavy. 

“I should decide on what to bring with me.” The blonde followed the prince’s gaze as he stared off onto his shelf where on it lined a few photo frames of him and both his parents, looking like a happy family. But the photos only exist while he was still a small child and his mother was still alive. Guess his father took the grieving process of losing his wife by making sure his son grows up as someone he wanted him to be. 

Tsukishima stood up and walked to a corner where a few boxes were stacked and ready to be used.

“Sawamura-san brought some boxes up earlier. Tell me what you want with you and I’ll pick it up.” The raven-haired nodded and he was about to point at one of the photo frames when there was a sound coming from his door. Oddly, it didn't sound like a knock.

“Come in here Ergo.” The knob turned and a large white samoyed dog entered the room running to Kageyama’s bed and like a good trained dog he is, he stayed by the bed instead of jumping on top of the seriously injured prince. His ears drooped low as whimpering sounds escaped his mouth, obviously worried about the royal highness’ wellbeing as well. 

Kagayema chuckled at the state of his dog and patted the space on the bed next to him, giving him permission to get close. Without needing a second command, Ergo jumped to Kageyama’s side and licked his face slightly before snuggling on his chest, trying to comfort him. Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile at the interaction between the two as he remembered the first time the dog was brought into the castle, Kageyama was so adamant on not wanting to get near it with the fear of the dog not liking him. Now, it is obvious who the dog recognizes as his best friend.

“Him. I want him in the box.” Tsukishima walked towards the bed and he patted Ergo’s well kempt fur.

“I’m sure they have a box big enough for this guy, right Ergo?” The dog barked his reply. They both laughed at his response but soon Kageyama choked a sob stuck in his throat which caught the attention them both. Ergo pushed his head up and faced the prince with a worried look and Tsukishima held one of his hands.

“Hey, your highness. I’m right here.” Kageyama had his eyes covered by his other hand, trying very hard to stop himself from crying, but it was a futile attempt as his tears weren’t showing any signs of stopping.

“I’ll miss you so much buddy.” He brought his hand away from his face as he pushed his head to give Ergo a kiss.

“I’ll miss everyone here.” He said, as tears rolled down his face and it broke Tsukishima even more.

Of course the prince will miss everyone here. He was born and raised here, with people that he knew for all his life. How selfish was he to think that they both could live happily just with the two of them when their lives are interconnected with other people as well. The looks of Yachi-san and the medical staff as they fixed him up just now showed how much they cared for him. Sawamura-san and Ennoshita-san who even though kept their composure straight, of course worried about his wellbeing. They all watched as the prince roamed on the castle building and grew up alongside him. Compared to the rest of them, Tsukishima was the person who knew the prince the least, and yet here he was exiled from his own kingdom because of his  _ love  _ for the blonde.

Kageyama’s sobs died down few minutes later as his hands kept on patting Ergo’s fur gently.

“I-I’m sorry, your highness. It’s all my-

“It’s not your fault. On the other hand, I should thank you, for making me realize things that I was blind to for so long. It was about time my father has someone step up against him and if it’s not his own son, then who will.”

“Half of what I did in there was indeed because of the love I feel for you, but half of it was for me too. I don’t want to be just a puppet for my father to toy around every now and then. I am my own person, and if he can’t handle that, I guess we’ll have to agree to disagree. Honestly, I want to see how I’ll live outside of the four walls of the castle. And I’m planning on being damn good at it and shove it to my dad’s face that I don’t need his  _ guidance  _ for me to be happy and survive this world.”

“It’s scary, and it won’t be easy. But I guess that’s what will make us strong at the end of the day. I mean, many people aren’t born with a royal blood and they figured out how to live in this cruel yet beautiful of a world somehow. So if they can find a way, so can I.” Tsukishima was dumbfounded by the wisdom of the prince, clearly he has grown to a capable man in the span of them first meeting until now, because the Kageyama he met ten years ago, would never have been able to grasp on such thinking as he is right now.

“We.” Kageyama looked back at Tsukishima with a confused look.

“I have taught you well your highness, but you forgot about something. If they can find a way, then so can  _ we.  _ Because I’m not leaving you behind. Not after today.”

* * *

He didn’t pack much with him, just a few shirts and pants, with two photos, one of him with his parents and another one of him with the staffs that they took secretly while he was still resting. He gave Ergo a last pat on his head as he made his way outside the castle gate. The last time they both got out of the gate, they got dragged back in with shackles binding their hands, now, this’ll probably be the last time either of them would see the castle again.

They stopped by Tsukishima’s house whose family has been informed early on about their departure outside the kingdom. All of them welcomed Kageyama with open arms and Kageyama was feeling bad for making the blonde take this long journey with him when he has a family that loved him so much. They even provided them them with a basket of food to keep them full for a few days and spared a couple of horses to ease their journey.

With that, they set their way to the west, aiming for Nekoma kingdom where both Tsukishima and Kageyama have connections to help them settle down. But there are chances that no kingdom who have strong relationship with Karasuno kingdom would ever want to help the exiled prince, afraid that they would severed the bond between their kingdoms. So, for now Nekoma was their first destination, they’ll handle what happens then when it comes.

Kageyama pulled his horse for a stop when Tsukishima was no longer by his side. He looked back and he saw the blonde was preoccupied with something he held between his hands.

“What are you doing? We can’t afford to rest now if we want to arrive there before dusk.” Tsukishima ignored him before stepping off of his horse and walked to Kageyama, eyes still kept focused on whatever it was on his hands. When he got to the raven-haired’s side, he looked up to meet his blue eyes and smiled.

“This, might not be enough to show you how much I appreciate everything you have done for me up until now, but I hope it is enough to show how serious I am about  _ us.  _ Your highness, if I may.” He pulled Kageyama’s left hand slowly and revealed a ring made by some tendrils.

“Will you marry me, Kageyama Tobio?” Kageyama couldn’t muster a single word at the gesture, so he opted to nod his head instead as the blonde slipped the ring on his ring finger. He jumped off his horse and pulled the taller male into a tight embrace.

“Thank you.  _ You _ , just made all of this slightly easier.” 

“Awh, isn’t that cute.” They both released their hug when a foreign voice interrupted their moment and by instinct, Kageyama pulled the sword he brought with him.

“Haru! Did you have to ruin their moment like that?” A women stepped up and hit the male lightly on his arms as she made her way to the two newly-engaged couple. Kageyama’s eyes widened as he recognized her and got down on his knees.

“Princess Shizuku, I- I didn’t know you were still in the kingdom.” Tsukishima mimicked Kageyama’s actions when he too recognized the name and face of the princess that was planned to get wedded to Kageyama few days ago.

“I was not. I have returned to my kingdom when I got words that you got exiled by your father. I couldn’t possibly let you go astray like that for all you have done for me on the wedding ceremony. So, I’m here to give you a proposition which you are free to decline if you feel uncomfortable.” They both shared a look and nodded in silent agreement to listen to the princess’s words.

“I believe you were trained very well by your father in combat and sword fighting, so I’m here to make you an offer to be my guard while you Tsukishima to help out with the international affairs of my kingdom since you are more knowledgeable on that area and  _ someone  _ here might need your help.” Both Tsukishima and Kageyama’s faces lit up at the offer handed to them, but before they could both agree to it, the princess continues.

“And since you both just got engaged, maybe we can plan a simple wedding when we reach my castle, and I can lend you a small hut that I own at the secluded part of the kingdom. So, you have time settling in before actually start working for me.”

They didn’t take long to agree to her offer and followed the princess back to her kingdom. It was a long journey to Balbadd but what waits for them is a new life that will help them get their footing for when they arrive at an unfamiliar place. 

After experiencing cloudy sky for so long, a silver lining showed itself. While it was hard to leave their past lives behind, the new turn they found in their lives just gave them a ray of shining light. And while they both know that this was definitely not the end, at least they have some friends who was willing to lend a hand. It will be a long journey, since both Kageyama and Tsukishima know that this was more of a once upon a time rather than an ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the hell did I have to make him have the dog. It might not affect some people, but I legit teared up writing him saying goodbye to Ergo.


End file.
